


Soaked

by Ahri_Rose



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri_Rose/pseuds/Ahri_Rose
Summary: Winry loved Edward. That's why she had to touch him; even if he was asleep.





	Soaked

Edward Elric was almost always sleeping when he finally managed to spend time with Winry.

It was few and far between that the two ever found a moment to spend just one-on-one, but without fail Edward passed out each time. Winry had long since known not to attempt to wake him, after all he was not only an incredibly heavy sleeper, but he was a grumpy riser. 

Winry Rockbell had known about her feelings long before Ed fully realized his own. She knew they’d end up together though, because nothing else made sense. It started off as a simple crush, but before she knew it she was head-over-heels in love with the boy. It was aggravating having such passionate feelings for him while he still remained ignorant about them. 

So she resigned herself to simply being his friend.  
Until she began having more physical feelings toward him, that is. 

The day started innocently enough. They spent time walking through Central together, even had lunch at a cute cafe. It was only supposed to take ten minutes, that’s what Ed promised.

He just had to run into the hotel room and grab some folder to drop off to Colonel Mustang, but somehow that ten minute run became twenty minutes, and after thirty Winry had no choice but to march up to his room. 

Winry was fully prepared to give him an earful for keeping her waiting so long, but the words died on her lips when she ripped the door open. 

A sigh left her lips as she carefully shut the door, before walking over to Ed’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful with his eyes shut, lips slightly parted.  
Her wide blue eyes traced every feature, memorizing every inch of his face before moving downward. It was unlikely she’d forget him, but with his state alchemist position… She worried. 

As her eyes sank lower she gasped and averted her eyes.  
Curiosity got the best of her as she glanced back. Ed had a raging hard-on. Winry kept chanting in her head, this is completely normal, look away! Look away!  
  
She couldn’t heed her own pleas though, because her eyes were glued to his groin. It didn’t help that a rush of heat pulsated down her abdomen either. She moved in a trace-like state as she edged closer to his form, biting her lip as her hand stretched out.  
This is what you do for those you love, right? 

Her heart was beating loudly in her ears as she hovered over his appendage. She surveyed his facial expression as her hand lowered completely. 

A groan emanated from Edward, but he thankfully remained asleep. 

Tentatively Winry gripped his hardened member, careful not to squeeze too tightly. She was inexperienced, so she went with what felt right to her. A few testing strokes proved to work as Ed exhaled in content in response. 

She continued at a leisurely pace, each movement causing an ache to grow in her nether regions. It was almost painful, but the only thing she could think of that could possibly ease her ache was feeling more of Edward. 

With baited breath she began undoing his pants, glancing up toward his face each button. 

It was exhilarating when she finally pried his pants open. With a quick pull on his boxers his erection sprang free. 

Winry gulped at the sight of it, wanting nothing more than to climb on top of him, but knowing that would be a sure way to wake him. She was apprehensive on how that would go over, so rather than test fate she opted to continue pumping his member. 

Every so often Ed sighed, and sometimes even moaned. It was like music to her ears. 

His length twitched, and she suddenly realized he would be finishing soon. Looking around, she realized there was nothing nearby she could use that wouldn’t draw suspicion. She longed to taste him, but the warmth and wetness of her mouth could wake him. 

Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. My panties… Then I could feel something from him!

Within seconds she slide her panties down her ankles, thankful she chose to wear a skirt. She made sure the innermost part was positioned right at his tip as she began pumping his cock once more. Her free hand dipped to her bud as she rubbed herself in time with her hand movements. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth as her pace increased. 

Ed exhaled with a groan as he came, surprisingly still asleep. 

Winry carefully removed her underwear, unwilling to lose a single drop as she slowly slide them back on. His seed was warm and sticky as it connected with her bare flesh. A low whine escaped her lips as she pressed her hand against the outside of her panties, enjoying every second of feeling his cum. 

Rustling drew her attention suddenly, as her hand stilled. 

She sighed in relief as she realized Ed had just turned on his side. 

Oh no…! It dawned on her that his now flaccid appendage was still very much outside his pants. There was nothing she could do, except leave the room and hope he assumed he had undid his pants in his sleep or something. 

Her footsteps were near silent as she crept out of the room, feeling more than elated with the present bestowed upon her. Her panties had never been so soaked. And she wanted nothing more than to keep them that way. 

Edward awoke with a start, immediately rolling to eye the clock. 

“Damn,” He groaned, “Winry’s gonna kill me!” 

It was well past the ten minutes he promised. He had thought he’d be able to sneak in a quick nap, but had instead slept for two hours. 

As he stood to find his friend, who he was nearly certain was beyond pissed, he realized he felt a draft. With a gasp he found himself spilling out of his pants. It was completely strange, even more so when he realized he felt oddly satisfied. 

“Must’ve been some dream,” He drawled as he buttoned his pants. 

From that day forward Edward found that he always woke up in an almost euphoric state. At least he woke up that way when Winry was near. He never put two and two together. At least he hasn’t yet.


End file.
